The Battle for Yamato
by Yamato795
Summary: The title says it all. Your votes have decided who wins Yamato's heart, now find out who has won! (Warning, Yaoi, swearing, and a warning of a lemon chapetr later on.)
1. The bet

Okay, here's the deal everyone: I like doing voting stories, ya know, where you vote for the outcome __

Okay, here's the deal everyone: I like doing voting stories, ya know, where you vote for the outcome! I've wanted to do one for a while and at the end of this chapter **you **will decide who will win Yamato Ishida's heart. I am prepared to lean either way. If you vote for Sorato, then Sora will 'win'. If you vote for Taito, then Taichi will 'win'. Either way the majority gets what it wants, and I get another voting story. Thing is, you only get to vote until I put up the third chapter. Once that chapter is up, then there is no more voting and the majority will rule, either Sorato, or Taito. You decide by voting in either your review (which is sent to my e-mail thank god for Review alerts.) or by e-mail at

[Yamato795@hotmail.com][1]

****

Warning: There is going to be **strong language**, **Lemon** in a later chapter, **Yaoi**, and of course you can guess it's going to be Sorato or Taito, right? Also there will be back and forth Sora and Tai bashing because they hate each other, okay? Sorry, but it's necessary for the story to work out, so just ride it out okay? 

****

The battle for Yamato

****

"Bitch."

"Faggot."

"At least I'm not stalking him."

"At least I don't want up his ass."

As you can see, Sora and I do _not_ get along, not even when the object of both of our affections is around. Yup, I hate to break it to you, but we're both head over heels for Yamato Ishida, and we haven't been on good terms since we found out. She hates me, and I hate her. Can you blame me? I love Yama, and there was no way I was going to lose him to this red-headed slut that just wanted him because he was considered the hottest and most popular guy in our school. I wanted him because I actually cared about his happiness, you know, like you're supposed to when you fall in love with someone. Where it's only them that matters to you, nothing else.

"Look, Sora, we can sit here and argue until we're blue in the face but it won't do us any good. Yama is the one who would have to decide.", I retorted, trying not to take her comments personally. For having the Crest of Love, she sure could go for some low blows. "And until then we can only wait." 

"He doesn't even know you're interested?"

"Nope. You?"

"He's clueless."

"Damn, we're both screwed. If he doesn't know how am I ever gonna prove to you that he swings my way and not yours?", I groaned clutching my books to my chest, then blowing a lock of my hair out of my eyes. She gave me a glare and I just shrugged. "You gotta admit, it is true. I mean, if he doesn't know that two of his best friends even want him then how the hell can he decide between us like we want? It's kinda hard to make a choice when you don't know about it."

"For once, hairbrain, you have a point.", she remarked slyly.

I knew that look in her eyes, and knew it meant trouble for Yama and me. Still I gave her a quizzical look. "What are you planning, Stalker?"

"Shut up, Queer, and listen. You want a chance to prove that Yamato swings that way, then how about a bet?", she sneered, her tone bitter with resentment. This is the last time I waited with her for Yamato to finish his band practice to walk with him home. From now on, I'll show up just as it ends so I can avoid Ms. PMS. " This way one of us gets what we want. Namely, Yamato."

"What kid of bet?"

"Well, each of us asks Yamato over…different days so he's not stretched, and then you can put your moves on him, and I'll do the same. Just don't go too far the first few times, okay? Anyway, we just take it from there.", she explained, tossing her hair over her shoulder as if she were a queen talking down to one of her many servants. "First one to lay him wins, can you handle that, Yagami?"

"Sorry, but I don't trust you. What if you come up to me in school one day and say that you have, but you haven't? There has to be proof."

"Fine. You bed him, you video tape it. Is it a bet?"

I wanted Yamato didn't I? "Okay, Bitch, you're on!"

"Hey, guys, what's up? Thanks for waiting for me.", Yamato told us as he came out a minute later with his guitar case over his shoulder. He smiled sweetly, and I almost let my knees go week, but then Sora attached herself to his arm, going on about how she could supposedly hear the band playing inside and how great they sounded. My teeth grit and I made myself a promise: I would not let her win.

To be continued:

__

Okay, now either e-mail me or review and vote. Taito, or Sorato? You decide, I don't, so if you like one or the other than let me know! I know there's a lot of swearing, and I promise to tone it down, and the rating is for a future chapter, but I think this has potential! Please vote! You have plenty of time. Until the third chapter is up!

   [1]: mailto:Yamato795@hotmail.com



	2. Round one

Okay, lots of votes, I mean 25 the first day it was up __

Okay, lots of votes, I mean **25** the first day it was up! I have **40** as of 3:21 Sept. 4th (also my first day of school, blech!) And guess what, only **11 **votes are Sorato. So if you want Sorato, you have to beat **39** Taito votes. (Please only vote once, it's not like I can remember all the names of my voters, but it is only fair if everyone only votes once.) You still have time to vote if you haven't, you can vote until the third chapter is put up. This is the second and with school just starting I may have to put this off, you never know. Anyway, thanks for all the feedback, it is most appreciated. And a special thank you to Yuki-Chan for the **WONDERFUL **pictures you sent me, I will find a way to show everyone if that's okay. They are great, believe me. Okay, anyway, please review, even if you have voted, I do need ideas, and I do like compliments and criticism!

****

The Battle for Yamato Part 2: Round one

****

"I want the first night."

"I thought I got him the first night."

"No, Queer, _I_ do."

Sometimes Taichi can be a complete idiot. He always assumes that he's first in line, gets the first turn, you know what I mean? I just rolled my eyes, and watched him pick up Yamato's band schedule again. How he managed to get one of those away from Yama is a wonder to me, but it was helping us figure out what nights would be okay to ask him over. I wanted the first night so I could have the first shot at moving in on Yamato, it might just make my chances better, but he wanted the same thing. He shook his head. "Fine. You can have him tonight."

" Good. You can have Friday night since it's his next open night. But no sleepovers, that's not fair.", I told him running my fingers through my hair. " He can't sleep over at my place, so until you either win the bet or you lose and he's just your best friend, he's not sleeping over at your place. Got that, Yagami?"

"Whatever, Bitch. Just don't get too grabby with him. From what he's told me of his fan girl encounters he hates to get touched by people that he doesn't know and that aren't welcome to.", Taichi implied with a grin.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with me. You on the other hand…"

"You don't know that. He might prefer me."

* * *

I don't usually get asked over to Sora's but she did ask, and I didn't have anything going on so it wasn't a problem. Besides, when Jun found out she went ballistic. Anything that makes her go ballistic is fine by me. I headed to her place after I talked to my Geometry teacher about the test I had missed last week, and knocked on the door. As soon as she opened it I was pulled inside. One thing I can't stand are girls that just latch themselves onto me, and trust me, I get that a lot at school, but I really can't take it when I'm at a friends'. I ripped my arm away from Sora, knowing there had to be a frown on my face. Didn't she know I didn't like to be dragged around? I guess she didn't notice because she instantly began talking.

"Oh, Yama, it's been so long since it's been just you and me alone! Taichi is _always_ around you like a buzzard isn't he?"

'_At least he doesn't jerk me around like a rag doll. I don't seem to mind when he latches onto my arm, unlike some people…_', I thought to myself, but then forced a small smile and said instead, "I like it when Taichi is around. He's great."

"Well, okay? Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

* * *

The movie was boring compared to glancing at Yamato. He was so hot! His long, almost shoulder, length blonde hair, his bangs always trying to cover his eyes and the rest of his perfect face. It was all I could do not to jump him right then and there, yet somehow I kept my control. Since his eyes were glued to the screen, I slowly moved my foot in the direction of his leg, since we were sitting on the same couch it wasn't very far to reach. Keeping my gaze on the TV as well, I slid my stocking foot up his pant leg, rubbing it against him teasingly. 

He pulled away, as if nothing was wrong. I saw no reaction on his face.

'_Okay, so I'll have to try harder._', I thought determinedly. 

I scooted over a little closer to him, unnoticed once more. Was this stupid movie really that important? I sigh a little, which he didn't seem to hear, and that just got me really frustrated. I wanted Yamato _NOW!_ In one swift moment, I had him somewhat pinned in the corner of the couch, my lips over his and my arms around him. He tried to say something, but I couldn't make it out, and I didn't care. His lips were so soft, and I traced my tongue along them, trying to get him to kiss me back. Before I could truly soak all of him in, he tore away, getting up off the couch.

"I-I-I have to go, Sora.", he stammered as he left in a hurry.

"Damn it!", I cursed.

* * *

I had never felt this way in my life. How could Sora do that? She had head me complain a million times that I have hundreds of girls try to kiss me all the time, and what does she do? Invites me over and totally puts the moves on me! This isn't what I had expected from her. Why had she kissed me anyway? Was she just another Jun? Another crazed fan that just saw my face and my guitar? 

Did I just lose a friend?

I walked home, wishing that I had someone to talk to. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I whirled around praying to everything holy that it was not Sora. I wouldn't be able to face her right now. Taichi was standing there, looking at me with concern in his brown eyes. "Are you okay, Yamato? You look upset about something? Is everything all right? I heard you were going over to Sora's…this doesn't have to do with…her…does it? Did you two fight?" 

"It's…it's not that.", I managed to get out. I actually would have preferred a fight compared to this. I had lost so many friends this year when I found out that most of them only wanted to either be seen with me or sleep with me. I was sick of being hit on by people who didn't care about how I felt. Taichi was looking me over and the next thing I knew he was hugging me tight.

I hadn't been hugged like that in a long time. 

"It'll be okay, Yama."

"Thanks, Taichi.", I whispered. "You're a good friend."

To be continued:

__

Okay, there you are. The first round of the Battle for Yama! Sorry to all you Sorato fans, I know you wanted it to go your way, and if you vote it does help! You have until the next chapter! Oh, and Taito fans, you can still vote too. And I do like just reviews, those are nice! 

****


	3. Round two

Okay, this was cute

Okay, this was cute. I forgot to mention this earlier but, if you look through the votes and see Nyako's, I just cracked up. She voted Daikenato! I so want to do a Daikenato so if you tell me, Nyako, that I should I will! I really will, just drop me a line! Anyway, as of Sept. 9th 3:47 PM, this story is now Taito! I will enjoy the rest of this story to it's fullest! This is gonna be great I mean, with 52 people who have voted so that means lost of people will read this, right? Good!

****

The Battle for Yamato part 3: Round two

"Okay, since you had him first, I get him this Friday night.", I said to Sora smugly. She didn't know that I had run into Yamato after her first turn with him, that I knew how upset he had been after she had kissed him. But hey, I had given the snotty bitch some warning, I told her not to get too grabby, but she made her own decision and didn't listen to me. I so wanted to rub it in her face that Yamato didn't want her to kiss him, yet I knew if I did I could lose some advantage I had over her. Until I could put her in her place I was going to wait.

"Fine. Whatever."

"What's the matter? Didn't having Yama over go so well?"

"Shut up."

She couldn't see me grin as I walked away.

* * *

"Thanks for having me over tonight, Tai. I was worried that Sora would want me to come over again," I sighed as I plopped down onto his couch as he followed in suit after putting a tape in the VCR. Unlike Sora, I could trust Taichi while we watched a video. He even knew how upset I was about the whole Sora thing. Ever since the band had gotten really popular, I have had so many people just use me and frankly it was sickening. I was glad that I had Taichi though. He'd never do that to me, he knew what it meant to be a real friend. "I just didn't want to get put in that situation again, ya know? She really…"

"I understand."

"Thanks."

"Stop thanking me, I haven't done anything."

"You've been here for me, which is more than I can say for a lot of people I used to hang out with. I keep running into people who only see my smile." I sighed as I sank deeper into the couch. The more I thought about it the more depressed I was getting. And this sad movie wasn't helping any. Did _Taichi_ pick this?

"Hey, don't talk that way. Sure some people are jerks but you have a _lot_ of great friends!", he laughed as he gave my arm a small punch. I tried to give him a mile but it probably just looked weird to him, but he still shifted, leaning closer to me. "Yama, everything's gonna be fine. You have plenty of friends that all care about you the way they should, and as long as you don't show them your apron-"

"What is wrong with the apron I use?"

"Come on, Yamato, have you ever looked at that thing? It's so girly you look like your mother when you wear it!" As soon as he finished that comment I was already on top of him demanding he take that back. That apron was the only one I had and with my dad never being home or anything he never had time to buy me a new one, and neither did I. He was laughing his head off, a smirk on his face, and then he managed to roll us so he had me down on the cushions. "Well, it's true!"

"Take it back!" I tried to throw him off but it wasn't working.

Suddenly his hands weren't holding down my shoulders, he had them on my hips, tickling me. "Okay, Mr. tough guy. If you're so great, how come I've got you down, huh? Tell me that, Oh, high and mighty!"

"I'll get you for this!" Angrily I kicked out, but somehow ended up falling off the couch with him, onto the floor, rolling until he once again landed on top. Both of us were frozen for a moment, him lying on top of me. He wasn't laughing or smirking or anything, just staring at me and I could only do the same. "Taichi…"

His hand went out and put my disarrayed bangs back behind my ears, his fingers running just barely over my cheek, startling me a bit. My eyes went wide, and I felt something against my hip. Was he…turned on by this? But I didn't think he thought about me that way. I was still in awe, even as he leaned down a little, pressing his lips to mine in a slow, tender kiss that I was not expecting. His lips were so soft, making me melt, making me moan. It felt so good. But why was he kissing me? Taichi was my best friend? Did he want more? Or was he like Sora? Was he just using me? Was he lying that he understood how I felt?

"Oh, Yama…", he whispered in my ear.

"Taichi…is this for me?" He probably just noticed my hand moving to between his legs. A blush ran across his tan cheeks, making him look so sweet and innocent. There were tears in my eyes. Was I about to lose a friend? "Why?"

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry, Yamato! I didn't mean to…please believe me…I really do care about you! I'm not like Sora. I care so much about you.", he stammered, climbing off me as if I were on fire, tears in the corners of his eyes. He looked just as bad as I had felt just seconds ago. "Please don't hate me…"

"I could never hate you." Smiling, I sat up and kissed him passionately.

'_If he really meant that…maybe I'll have someone to love after all._'

To be Continued:

How was round two? Any good? More Taito anyone? Since Fanfiction.net has got a price on review alerts, any reviews anyone **really** wants me to see can be sent to my e-mail at [yamato795@hotmail.com][1] okay? Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! 

   [1]: mailto:yamato795@hotmail.com



	4. Round three

Hey, everybody

Hey, everybody! I haven't been getting as many reviews, but that doesn't mean anything, right? Everybody who voted is reading, RIGHT? Oh, well, I have some loyal people reading this and that is enough for me! Anyway, as you have been warned before, this is a story containing **Yaoi, swearing, and sooner or later LEMON**! If this offensive to you then you need to learn how to read! You're in the fourth chapter!

****

The battle for Yamato Part 4: Round three

"I can't believe this. Why didn't you ever tell me, Taichi?", the blonde in my arms exclaimed, now sitting in my lap, smiling up at me, his arms wrapped around me. Ever since he'd kissed me my head had been in a whirl. I'd never actually meant to kiss him, especially since we'd just been talking about all the jerk friends he'd had recently and then I started teasing him and one thing led to another…next thing you know I'm finding out he cares for me too. It was all too weird.

"I was just worried that maybe you didn't feel the same way…" I was kinda hesitant to reply. I wanted to say everything right now that he knew how I felt about him. "And with all the creeps that have used you I was afraid you'd think I-"

"Shh, it's okay. It doesn't matter now anyway.", Yamato retorted happily, kissing my neck easily from where his head was rested on my shoulder. It felt so wonderful to hold him like this, so close that I was breathing in everything that was him. He was perfect. Beautiful, charming, graceful, intelligent, and just perfect! I might have boasted about it to Sora but I never was one hundred percent sure that Yamato really did swing my way. And even though I would pray and beg and plead that it would be true, it was a shock to find out it was. He grinned up at me. "Taichi, does this mean we're together? Officially? I really want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you, so yes. You're all mine."

"Now take back that crack about my apron."

* * *

Still on a high from getting together with Yamato I was practically walking on air the entire way home to my apartment. Kari was on the phone, probably with Takeru, so I just went right by her to my bedroom. Throwing my backpack onto the floor I flopped down on my bed and just sighed contentedly because everything was going right. Yama was with me, he hadn't rejected me, and Sora didn't stand a chance! Now my angel and I could be together with nothing in our way.

'_I can't believe he loves me too. Man, I'm gonna have to go home with him every night after school if it's always gonna be like this._' No, I don't mean we made out the whole time, well, we did for a good portion of the time (^_^) but we did talk too. I liked talking with him. Hell, I loved being with him!

"Taichi! Phone's for you!" Kari called from the kitchen. I thought that was weird, but then she came in a minute later to hand me the cordless.

I took it from her after she gave me a small shrug, then leaving the room and shutting the door tight behind her. Now it was late, so it was kinda weird for me to be getting a call. I knew it couldn't be Yamato. His dad had come home just before I left and no doubt he made Yama go to bed. Besides, it was Friday, normally someone would have waited until tomorrow. Then I put my ear to the receiver and heard a very smug and silky voice say ever so calmly, "Fuck him yet?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's me baka!" Sora laughed at the surprise in my voice. I could see her on her bed, in her pajamas, that sneer on her face. "How was your date?"

"Better than yours." I couldn't help myself. I wanted to get back at her. I wanted to smear this in her face because she'd been so narrow-minded about me ever since she learned who my heart belonged to. This was the best payback I could ever get! "In fact, I just got home. We had a great time, especially during our make-out session while we waited for the pizza guy to get there."

"Don't lie to me, Kamiya."

"Who says I'm lying? I've won, Sora. Yamato loves me, not you. He told me he loved me, he kissed me, he let _me_ _kiss him!_" I snapped, glad I could put this bitch in her place. "It's only the second round and I have you down for the count!"

"But have you laid him?"

"What? No!" Who did she think she was?

"Then the bet is still on, fag! Until you show me a video of you two together, the bet is still on." Sora implied in triumph. "I still have a chance."

"But…"

'_I can't do this! It's too rushed! We just started dating _today! _And what if Yamato isn't ready? What if he doesn't want to? I can't push this on him just to get Sora to back off! But if I don't then Sora will keep tormenting him like Jun Motomiya! What am I supposed to do? How did I get myself into this?_'

"Well, Taichi?"

"Shut up, bitch! I'll show you. Yama is mine!"

To be continued:

Short, but to the point, right? Well, if you can't guess, the next part will be LEMON! Yaaahhh! But don't think that will be the end! There will be two more chapters after that! I promise! Please review! I need to know if the Lemon is worth writing!

****


End file.
